


Research

by Isinuyasha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isinuyasha/pseuds/Isinuyasha
Summary: Harry had always hated research but with the help of Draco Malfoy it doesn't seem so bad anymore.





	Research

Harry had always hated research but with the help of Draco Malfoy it doesn't seem so bad anymore.

[ ](https://ibb.co/tzCnW4d)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this piece at my [Tumblr](http://isinuyasha-art.tumblr.com/post/183615805153/research-by-isinuyasha-harrydraco)


End file.
